


The Gift

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Patient (Good Omens), But Azi’s there to help with that, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a little insecure, Crowley is nice, Crowley loves to spoil Aziraphale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gift Giving, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Crowley gets Aziraphale a present. The angel recalls all the other presents he's given him over the millennia and feels the need to give him one in return. He quickly realizes that finding a gift Crowley will like is proving harder than he would've liked.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/gifts), [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts).



> Context: This one-shot mainly came about because of some tweets I saw from "@shitomens" "@JessieMarie921" and "@stan_gaiman" over on Twitter. 
> 
> (If I later find out they have AO3 accounts, I’ll try to list them in the “gift” section.)

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop with his usual swagger, bell announcing his arrival. He was immediately greeted by his favorite being in the entire universe.

"I didn't expect you here so early, dearest. If you like, I can close up so we can- what's in the box?"

Crowley was holding a fairly large black box, about as tall as his torso, with a red ribbon bow which kept it sealed. The fingers on his right hand were anxiously drumming at the side of the box as he pursed his lips and shrugged. "Was just perusing online the other day, went down a bit of a rabbit hole and found something I thought you might like."

"Oh, darling. You shouldn't have."

"You haven't even seen what it is." Countered the demon.

"Even so. You're always spoiling me."

Crowley shrugged. "Because I like to."

That was enough for Aziraphale. If he insisted so much in showering him with gifts, who was he to deny him? "Alright then. May I open it?"

Crowley gave him a nod and stepped closer so the blond could reach the ribbon. He kept holding the box while the angel's deft fingers undid the crimson bow. As the silk fell to the sides of the box and Aziraphale lifted the lid, he found himself slack-jawed. His eyes glanced up to meet Crowley's and the demon's smirk was a proud one for sure.

Inside the box was a teddy bear. A very plush thing wearing a white cotton nightshirt with three big yellow buttons, a nightcap to match the shirt, which only covered one of its ears, and black slippers. It even had a tin candlestick holder in its right hand. The angel gently took it out of the box to examine it further and that's when he realized who the bear was supposed to be, after remembering another bear known for his lack of trousers.

He couldn't help but smile. "You bought me a Winnie the Pooh plushie?" He asked, still surprised.

"Reminded me of you. I'm fairly sure I saw you wearing a nightshirt like that a few decades ago. Plus, this style suits you more than the really yellow version with the red shirt you see everywhere these days..." Explained Crowley.

"I love it, dear. Thank you." Said the angel, holding the bear just a bit tighter against his chest.

The demon looked very pleased with himself before putting the box on the floor. "You're welcome, angel."

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley with so much love and he was about to reach for the demon when he noticed something else, upon moving the plush toy closer to his face.

"Oh!" He said after he smelled the bear. "You put your cologne on him?"

"Had to give it my own little flair somehow. Couldn't figure out what to add to the look since it might ruin the whole aesthetic, so I went with smell... Now you've got another knickknack to gather dust in here, but at least this one is cute. And you'll be forced to think of me whenever you smell it." Said the redhead as he forced his hands into his pockets.

"Darling, you're here every day. It's a bit hard to miss you if you hardly leave."

Crowley pouted playfully. "So you don't miss me when I leave the room? Angel, you hurt me so." He said dramatically.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, stood on the tips of his toes and kissed his demon on the cheek.

~~~~~

Just as Crowley had said, Aziraphale couldn't help but think of him and smile like an idiot whenever he saw old Winnie the Pooh sitting atop his desk. It was ridiculous and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was an idiot in love, he was allowed to be ridiculous! Even so, he got to thinking of all the things Crowley had gotten him over the past 6,000 years. Books, treats, little mementos that would mean nothing to anyone else, but meant the world to Aziraphale.

Yes, there was no doubt that his better half was immensely clever when it came to gift-giving. Meanwhile, the angel felt as though he needed to catch up or make an effort to do so, at the very least. Just **one** good gift Crowley would love. Aziraphale smiled at the thought and decided he couldn't wait.

This new motivation got him out of the bookshop early that morning and heading towards the local shops. When that little trip failed, he took to the Internet. But no matter how hard he searched, nothing felt right. He grew frustrated after four days of nonstop window-shopping. The main reason he was able to not get caught, was because Crowley had decided to sleep for a week. This gave the angel some more time to mope about his lack of progress.

Aziraphale grabbed Winnie the Pooh and sat on the couch in the bookshop's back room. He sighed while hugging the bear. "Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe a trip would suit him better. He enjoys traveling, after all..." He said to himself and he smelled the bear.

After some sulking, Aziraphale made his way over to the computer once more to see if any destinations screamed 'Crowley' to him. He thought of Paris. It would be lovely to go there, enjoy wine and pastries, **without** worrying about a possible decapitation happening. Or maybe Rome. Sure, the bits they frequented for work were all ruins these days, but even so, it'd be nice to reminisce. They could be typical tourists and go to Hawaii! As far as he recalled, neither of them had ever been, and he's always wanted to walk along those beaches. And he just knows Crowley would enjoy a swim there, if only for the aesthetic.

As he scrolled along, he accidentally clicked on an add and was redirected to a real-estate website. He groaned, annoyed, looking to see where the 'back' button was. But something caught his eye on the right side of the screen. An adorable little cottage advertised to be in Devil's Dyke, South Downs. Curious, he clicked on the add, voluntarily this time.

Soon enough, he was viewing the whole real-estate page. He scrolled by dozens of houses, all very pretty in their own little way. Before he realized it, he was daydreaming about living in one of them with Crowley. That's when he knew he had gotten a bit **too** into gift searching. He wasn't even looking for a gift, at this point! He shook his head, knowing this was all rather silly. They had only **just** started properly dating, after all. Living together would just have to wait.

Having no other ideas, and feeling a bit frustrated, he made his way over to the couch. Well, he **and** Winnie. With a small gesture, the gramophone started playing Beethoven and the angel decided to take a nap. He woke up hours later, understanding why Crowley loved sleeping so much.

~~~~~

Once Crowley woke up, the angel reminded him of how much he loved his present every single chance he got. Every time, the demon would turn into a blushing mess and would change the subject. But one day, as he was turning into a tomato from the rush of blood to his face, he insulted himself in the process. Something about not deserving all the nice things Aziraphale said about him. With that, the angel realized something shocking. Thanks to this, he decided to make a point of it.

The blond cleared his throat as he sat down next to him on the couch. "I never asked you, but why did you choose the name 'Anthony'?"

"Leonardo helped me pick it, actually." Said the demon as he basically inhaled what was left of his tea.

"Da Vinci?"

Crowley made a face. "No, DiCaprio. Yes, Da Vinci! What other Leonardo have I been friends with?" He asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aziraphale shrugged. "Well darling, between art aficionados and those samurai turtles-"

" **Ninja** turtles, angel." Groaned Crowley.

"-I'm sure there are many humans who have named their child Leonardo." Finished the principality.

"Anyway, he told me it was a bit odd that I only had one name. Said I should at least have two to avoid suspicion from others." Explained the redhead.

The angel looked amused. "How he was still an atheist, when he was friends with a **literal** demon, I will never know."

Crowley grinned at the memory. "Mainly, to stick it to The Almighty. It was one of the things we bonded over. He suggested 'Antonio' and, since I liked how it sounded in English and Italian, I kept it... Why do you ask?"

"Do you know the meaning of it?" Asked the blond, finally getting his chance.

The demon gave him a 'more or less' type of hand gesture. "Depends on the geography. The Greek meaning is 'priceless one' and the Latin one is 'of Antonius family'. Obviously, I favor the Greek one." He said smugly.

"And biblically?"

Crowley made a face again. "Oh, come on angel. You know I would've never bothered to look **that** up."

"Well, **I** **did**. Some time ago, actually." Said the angel, softly.

Crowley raised a brow. "How much time ago?"

"In 1941, when I first found out. Searched for it as soon as you dropped me off." Confessed the blue-eyed being.

"Really?" Asked them demon, turning to face him and getting closer.

"Do you want to know what I found?" He asked but he already knew his answer.

The demon shrugged to look nonchalant about it, but his facial expression clearly wanted to hear what he had to say.

Aziraphale's hand then wrapped around Crowley's. "Biblically speaking, your name means 'worthy of praise'..."

"Well... **That's** a joke from God if I ever heard one." Mumbled the demon as he turned away, blushing all the while.

"It really isn't, my dear..." Said the angel, bringing up their joined hands and kissing the back of Crowley's. This made the redhead look at Aziraphale again. His eyes had turned fully serpentine.

Inching closer, he then cupped his face, ensuring he wouldn't look away this time. "You are the most caring individual I've ever meet. You have a heart of gold, even if you don't want others to know about it. And you deserve all the praise in the world. You are worthy of praise, and happiness and love. I won't have you saying or thinking otherwise..." Said the principality in the sweetest, softest tone he could muster.

Crowley looked like he was close to melting in his grasps. "Been thinking it for 6,000, angel... It'll be a tough habit to break."

"In time, you won't feel that way. You trust me, don't you?"

"Always have." Said the demon, turning his head slightly to kiss Aziraphale's palm.

The angel smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. "Then, don't stop now. Eventually, you'll see yourself as highly as **I** see you."

The demon nudged closer and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Whether he was sniffling or not, the principality wasn't sure. Either way, he held him close, whispering praises into his ear until the sun went down.

Turns out, Aziraphale's gift didn't need to be a physical one. Simply promising that he **was** worthy of all those things was enough to create a newfound inner peace within Crowley that Aziraphale had never sensed before. It felt as though the demon would finally allow himself to be happy. It was a beautiful thing, one Aziraphale couldn’t wait to get used to.


End file.
